Wakfu: Assassins Creed
by wakfulover
Summary: This story follows the life of two former Assassins who left the creed due to different beliefs. The creed believed after defeating the Templars they got corrupted and decided on one thing only. Take control. The brothers didn't want this and left to go somewhere new and safe. While doing so they took up arms as saints. After a year they stumbled on two girls who would change them.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is rated "R" for graphical content. Strong language, gore, and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Description: I will not describe any main characters from the show itself due to anyone who is reading this will have prior knowledge of the show itself. If anyone would like to rage and/or dislike please do so after reading my story? Thank you and enjoy a nice read. First time doing a story like this so please criticize me.

All copyright claims to their respectful owners of the Assassins creed franchise and Wakfu.

This is in another world from the original Wakfu story line. Hope you can look past that and enjoy this fic. I took out three charecters them being Ruel, Yugo, and Pinpin.

Chapter one

Evangelyne

Point of View

Journal entry 43

It was just a normal day for us. Walking through the forest with the sun high in the sky beaming down rays of sunlight through the high trees. We were on our way back to the Sadai kingdom. The one that Amelia ran away from due to something with her brother. I followed her anyways though mainly because I didn't want her to go alone out into the real world. Of course when I mean real world...well I don't know what it actually means but oh well.

Today is day 32 since we left the kingdom. We are at a campfire for now so we can rest before continuing on to a village that's half a days away. Hopefully we will go there, get some food, directions, and a place to stay for the night there. I should go I need some sleep before we leave for the village the next day. Fin

After that I closed my journal with the bookmark inside so that I don't lose where my spot was last. With that done I laid down in my bed roll that i've grown to get used to for the past month. When I laid my head on the makeshift pillow I was quick to fall asleep. Not knowing what the next day would bring. For the next day would be when my life would change forever.

The next day.

I woke up to the sun beaming bright sunlights down onto my face. I grumbled as I got up from the bed roll, stood up, and stretched.

"Ah good morning evangelyne." I heard Amelia say. I looked to my right and saw her sitting on a log that was in front of a fire she had made. Those are some skills you don't expect a certain princess would learn to do. Still trying to wake up I walked over and sat on the log opposite of her and the fire. She smiled at me as she handed me what she was cooking. Once I took it from her hand she started talking about how while we were going back she was hoping that we would have some great adventure.

While i ate...whatever she kept making she just went on about us being robbed by some dashing rouges or whatever. Something I was really hoping wouldn't happen. For one I haven't really been in any real combat before but I have had training in it. So if I had to fight I would know what to do. Only I never killed anyone before and I know I would have to if we would want to survive to get back home.

"Yeah well I hope we don't princess because we all know what happens to people in the roads especially women. So with all do respect I don't want dashing rouges to come and get us." I said without care. Amelia just looked at me a little annoyed. I just continued eating whatever she made me. It certainly tasted of adventure.

After we were done eating and talking about what we were gonna do when we got to the village. We got up and put out the fire before we left our temporary campsite. We travled along the dirt road on foot for a few hours mainly because we lost our horses few days back. Life wasn't really that easy that's all I know. That's when something happened that would start the chain reaction of terrible things to come. This one moment would change the life of both Amelia and I.

Out of nowhere four figures jumped from the trees that were above us. Two in front and two behind us. I quickly went for my bow but was stopped with the tip of a blade against my throat.

"I don't think so little cra." The figure said. From what I heard it sounded like a man was the one holding the blade. I slowly retracted my hand from my bow. How he moved that fast I don't know how. I took the chance to see what he was wearing along with the others. They all seemed to be wearing dark hooded clothing with the gloves and footwear colored orange. Then it hit me. I have heard of them at one point before. I heard it from one of the elders in the Sadias kingdom. In that quick instance my mind flashed back to that one moment when he explained who these people were. Time seemed to freeze as I remembered what I heard.

"Don't tread any forest alone or unarmed for there is a certain group that travels in the dark depths of the forest. A group that is so large it is bigger than all Cra and Sadias warriors combined. A group that follows a creed known as 'The Assassins Creed.' They are a group of highly trained warriors that know everything that needs to be known in combat. From killing in the pitch black of darkness to killing in plain day without making a single sound. But if they were to get caught they could escape the sight of anyone by either blending in or using in human skills to run on anything from buildings to trees. They say they can fight more fierce than a sadias warrior, but move more swift than any Cra. They are a force to fear and no one who has ever met them has ever lived to tell the tale. If you meet any...say your prayers."

Once I remembered all that I had heard my heart dropped. I knew from what I heard that I was gonna die. But not before we would die...I was sure they would do certain things to us before our deaths. Then I realized one thing. The one guy that was in front of me had no mask on and I could see his disgusting features. He had a shaved head, black eyes, and the most hideous smug look on his face. I could already tell what he was gonna do and I knew if I tried to stop him he would kill me on the spot...or kill Amelia.

Even though we would die anyways I figured...I could at least buy us some more time to live. I could already read his thoughts on what he wanted me to do. With his eyes scanning my body I was disgusted by this and was full of rage. I just wanted so bad to kill this...this fucking asshole! But against all of my will...I just said what I knew what he was thinking.

"I...i know what you want me to do...question is...w-w-what should I do first?" I hate when I studer. It shows sign of weakness for the Cra...but considering what I knew was gonna happen...I couldn't help it. The assassin looked slightly surprised, but that made his damn smug go even wider.

"Well...I wouldn't mind if you could take that shirt off first. Then do a little dance for me after that. Then we all will have some real fun with you." He said all this with a evil grin on his damned face. I could feel my face go red from embarrassment. I was so mad but couldn't do anything. I turned around and saw Amelia she had fear in her eyes along with tears. She looked at me as if saying please help do anything help! She could have been yelling at the top of her lungs if she could. I just let out a sigh closing my eyes as I turned my head and re opened my eyes.

The assassin was looking at me still waiting for me to start undressing. I could suddenly feel tears start to pool at the edge of my eyes. My innocence was gonna be taken away right here and now. I'm only 18 and still I never had a lover. I was waiting for that special person for me...and now these damn assholes would force me to lose my virginity. As long as Amelia didn't lose hers I guess it would be kind of worth it. That's when something amazing happened.

I had just put my hands at the rim of my black shirt when out of nowhere another figure came from the trees. Only this one actually broke the blade that was held to my throat by snapping it in half. With his hands. Everything just moved so fast in that instant. All I saw was his hand make contact with the blade and it just...broke into pieces. On instinct I reached for my bow and turned around to try and at least help Amelia. But as I turned I saw something I never thought I would see.

The person holding her just fell over to his side. The blade he had at her throat was just gone. I ran to her to see if she was ok. Besides shock and tears in her eyes she was fine. I turned back around to see that a second figure was beside the one that saved me. I quickly realized that they had on the same kind of clothing the other ones have. Except...on the back of the supposed to be blank back of the black uniform...it had a clear white cross etched on the back of both of them. That's when I was sent back to the elder again.

"But there are rumors that tell of two former assassins. They travel the forest shadowing some fortunate travelers so that once they are attacked they can come in and save them. They are rare though so if you ever see them you are one of the most luckiest ones out there. They will help you maybe say a word or two before leaving you alone. The only way to figure out that they are the ones that will save you is the distinct markings on their backs. Both will have a white cross etched on the back of their uniforms. Along with any weapons they use."

My mind was brought back to reality. The two stood there looking at the other three attackers. All of them looking wide eyed mouth opened.

"It's...it's them. The brothers!" One of them yelled out of complete fear. Thats when all but the one in front of the two brother just turned and ran. The taller one around my height on the left tilted his head up to the one on the right as if giving him a signal. The one on the right nodded and was off in a flash of dust. We could hear screams in the distance along with the sound of loud thuds.

"You...it...it just can't be. They...they said you were dead. How could you be alive? How?!" The leader screamed.

"Hmph. We don't die that easily. Besides." He said in a terrifying deep voice. It was so intimidating and fearful. The leader just had a angry look in his eyes as he took out his hidden knife and thrusted it into the other assassin in the chest. I could see the end of the blade sticking out of his back and my eyes went wide. Then the other brother came back and landed beside us. His uniform was covered in blood but mainly around the wrists and hands.

He had no mask on so I could see his facial features. He had short brown hair, black eyes, and no facial scarring. He had a very worried look on his face. But it was towards us not his brother.

"Are you two ok?" He asked with concern. His voice was much gentler and kinder than his older brothers.

"Are we ok?! What about your brother!?" I yelled out of reaction. He just looked at me and grinned.

"What about him?" He asked looking towards his brother again. Amelia and I did the same and looked where he was. I was shocked. He just slowly pushed the guys arm back with the blade following. Once the guys arm was out the older brother did the most amazing move ever. He just twirled to his right, broke the guys arm, twisted it over his head, and jabbed it into the leaders own chest.

"Requiescat in pace." He said in a peaceful voice. The leaders eyes just went wide for a second blood spilling out of his mouth. Then in another second he just went limp...dead in the older brothers arms. The brother lowered the body to the ground slowly and once it was on the ground he just rearranged it a little making so as if the leader was inside a coffin.

He closed the leaders eyes and repeated the same words in some foreign language. He then looked up at me with no mask. He had short black hair...a red eye...and an eyepatch on his right eye.

"You two ok?" He asked. His sudden deep terrifying voice changed to a much peaceful worried voice that was still deep. I looked at Amelia who was still in utter shock of what just happened. This all just happened in a matter of half a minute! She then looked up at me and nodded showing she was fine. I looked back at the older brother.

"Yeah...yeah we're both fine...are you...ok?" I asked slightly worried.

"Oh yeah I am. My wound is fast at healing so i'll live. Look there's a village not too far ahead. If you two can get yourselfs up and walk there you will be safe. We won't need to help you anymore. For the rest of the way is safe from danger." He then looked up at his brother giving him a nonverbal sign. He nodded as he made his way towards him.

"Wait!" Amelia suddenly yelled getting to her feet. I stood up beside her. "Can you at least tell us your names?" She asked. I guess she wanted to try and thank them for saving us by thanking them in their real names. The brother looked at eachother then back at us.

"Go to the village and you will know our names." With that they both turned around and sprinted into the forest hidden from our view in a matter of a second. I just stood there just...shocked of what happened. I looked at Amelia and let out a sigh.

"We better get going Princess...we don't know what else could be waiting for us out here...cmon lets go." I said taking her hand gently. She looked at me and I could clearly see that she was still shaken by the ordeal. I just pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down. I could tell that she was not expecting this to happen at all. She just held me tightly as she quietly cried the tears she was holding back into my shoulder. Thats when a thought came to mind.

'This marks the first of many terrifying days...I hope those two will keep us safe from harm.'

Fin

This is the end of Chapter one and I hope that you guys enjoyed it because I loved writing this for you guys. Cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Evangeline point of view

Warning: Product is rated "Teen" for strong language, blood and gore, sexual themes.

Reader discretion is advised.

Rating will change later on.

We did as we were told by the...I guess saint assassins. That's what I decided to call them. Amelia and I were walking hand in hand due to the slight feeling of fear. Holding hands just seemed to have helped both Amelia and I. I still couldn't get what happened in the forest out of my head. It just...I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I mean of course I was happy that they saved us and all who wouldn't be?

But what the older one said just kept replaying in my head. "Go to the village up ahead and you will know our names." What did he mean by that? Were we gonna somehow recognize them or what? Maybe they would be walking in plain site or hiding somewhere who knows? But once we walked into the village I suddenly felt at completely at ease. I felt that if I was inside a sanctuary which I know sounds weird, but considering what happened to Amelia and I. As we walked through the village we let go of our hands.

"Well... i'm kinda hungry right now how about you Eva?" Amelia asked. I guess she was trying to forget what happened in the forest and I couldn't blame her. I just looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I kinda am. Is there anywhere that looks like it could be selling food?" I asked. We looked around until we saw the only restaurant in the village. As soon as I saw it my stomach growled. Despite having eaten a while ago I guess I was still hungry. We both made our way to the restaurant and walked inside looking around. There were several tables set up some against the wall most of them near the middle. We walked to the one that was in the middle, sat down, and looked at the menu. I placed my bow right beside me against the chair.

As I was looking over I head the front door open. I looked over out of curiosity and saw two figures walk inside. Both of them were wearing dark black robes both same height. Almost six foot I think. I just shrugged it off and continued looking through the menu seeing what I could eat.

"Hello. I'll be your waiter today. You two girls ready?" I heard a guys voice say. My ears perked up as I recognized that voice. I looked up from the menu and saw him. Suddenly I recognized him. He was one of the two saint brothers that saved me and Amelia! I took a quick glance at Amelia and saw that she didn't seem to know him because she was telling him what she wanted to eat. When she was done he looked at me waiting for my order. I shook my head and told him what I wanted. He nodded with a smile and left.

"Amelia did that guy seem familiar to you at all?!" I whispered loudly. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. She shook her head.

"No...should I?" She asked.

"Yes! He's one of the saints that saved us earlier today!" I almost yelled. Some of the people sitting around us looked our way, but just shrugged it off and went back to their food. Her eyes went wide once she realized who just waited us. She looked to the right and saw him as I did the same.

"It is them. The one with the eyepatch is in the kitchen while the other is waiting at other tables." I said to myself. I looked back at amelia and saw that she was actually smiling.

"Well if it is them then we can thank them for saving us. Did you already forget that they saved us from those bandits?" She asked me. I just looked at her funny. She let out a sigh.

"They saved our lives Eva. The least we can do is thank them right? I mean wouldn't you do the same if two cra warriors saved us?" She asked. She had me there. I would thank two cra warriors if two did save us. So I guess it wouldn't be bad to do the same here. I let out sigh.

"Fine." I said. "When one of them comes over we can both thank them." She smiled at me.

"Ok then." She said. With that we just sat there waiting. Occasionally talking about some other things. Like what we would do after we left the village and such. Normal things really. While we talked we saw the same waiter come back. He had a small smile on his face as he had both our orders along with our drinks on a plate with him. Thats when I realized that he wasn't wearing the same dark cloak he had on before. He had on normal clothing.

He had on a tight t-shirt black colored which showed he well muscled body. It showed his six pack he had along with his well toned arms and he had on torn worn out black jeans. I guess he liked the color black and showing off.

"Here you girls go." He said as he gave us both our orders along with drinks. We thanked him and as he turned to go Amelia stopped him.

"Wait hold on a second." She said. He turned and looked at us curiously.

"We just wanted to say thank you for what you did earlier, in the forest." Amelia said. He looked at her then at me. A small grin spread across his face.

"Don't thank me. You should thank my brother. He's the one that decided to save you girls. He's over there in the kitchen. I could have him come out when you two are about to leave if you want to thank him then. He wouldn't mind at all." He said. I was a little surprised by this really.

"Ok if that's ok with him. We don't want to be a bother." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't worry bout it. He actually would appreciate it really since most of the time he's ignored for his duties...well us. So for you two to recognize us is a good thing really and we almost gave up on our little rescue thing." With that he just turned and walked away to wait on other tables. When I looked back at Amelia she was smiling and had a slight blush on her face, I chuckled.

"He looks cute to you doesn't he?" I asked. Her small blush grew when she looked at me.

"Well... I mean you can't blame me can you? Did you see his body?" She asked as she went back to admiring him. I let out a sigh as I went to eating my food.

Once both Amelia and I were done eating...and Amelia was done "admiring" that one brothers body we got up and headed for the door. Once we were almost there we were stopped by the saint brother. But it wasn't the one that waited us...no it was the one who worked in the kitchen.

"So you two got something you want to talk to me about?" He asked in his normal voice. It was still slightly different from before almost... more gentle. It seemed to fit what he looked like age wise. Around mine 17. He had on the same clothing his brother had only... he was way more well toned and muscular. His arms were a good bit bigger than the waiter and instead of a six pack he had the rare eight pack. To tell the truth...he sorta seemed to have a attractive body, but thats because i'm a girl so...

"Um...yes we did actually. We wanted to thank the two of you greatfully because you saved our lives from those bandits awhile ago." I said getting out of my trance. He smiled at us.

"Well we are glad to have done so and we are both happy you two recognized us. By the way...what are your names?" He asked. Well that was a surprise. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Well my name is Evangeline and this here is Princess Amelia. I'm her bodyguard." I told him. He just smiled as if he knew already but pretended not to.

"Wow Princess? I'm gonna assume princess of the Sadias people?" He asked. I was again surprised.

"Yes...how did you..."

"I can tell from the clothing she is wearing. Only the Sadias people would wear that kind of clothing and if she had a cra following her around with a bow on her back...it's kinda a dead give away since the cra are a well known ally of the Sadias."

"Hmph you sure know your history." Amelia said with surprise admiration and I too admired his knowledge.

"Well in what i do-...did I had to know a lot of things about certain cultures and people alike. Oh and in case I forget my names Kevin and that guy over there." he pointed to the one waiting tables. "Is my little brother Tony. He's fifteen while i'm seventeen." He said. I was surprised by this. Amelia was fifteen and I was seventeen myself. Coincidence I guess.

"Well it's great to meet you two and I hope things get better for you guys." I said. I thought that they were needing help because they were working in such an environment even with how well their skills were.

"Well glad that we were able to save you two girls. Just so you know if you ever need us just come back here and we wouldn't mind helping you." He said. I just smiled at him as my reply. With that Amelia and I turned around to leave...only for a man to stop us.

"Oh sorry to stop you two young girls. But I was wondering if you could help me with directions?" The man was around the size of Kevin body built and everything except for him having red eyes and a cloak that covered most of his body.

"I'm sorry but I don't know my own way around this place so could you please let us pass?" I asked having a pretty bad feeling about him. That's when I turned and saw Tony slowly walking over to us. He turned and told Kevin something that I couldn't hear.

"Maybe I can be of assistance for you." Kevin said to the mystery man. The man looked at Kevin then at me.

"Well if you insist." He said in a calm voice. But once I saw him walk pass me he just did a move out of nowhere. He took out his knife that was hidden, backflipped in the air, and was now behind me blad at my throat. He had me turned so that if anyone were to try and help they would risk hurting me. I couldn't believe how fast this was happening and I was full of fear right now. I didn't want to risk getting killed nor did I want to end up dying and leaving Amelia on her own. Kevin suddenly took out a weapon that was hidden behind him it seemed and just stood there calmly.

"Stay calm and don't move Evangelyne." Kevin said putting his hand up to try and keep me calmed down. In his other hand he had a tomahawk like weapon that was shaped in some weird design.. I looked around with my eyes and saw everyone didn't want to risk moving or try to help. Kevin then looked at Tony and seemed to give him a silent signal.

He nodded and then he turned around telling everyone to start leaving the restaurant. I really was afraid right now not knowing what to do. One single move could mean the death of me even if I tried to go for my bow.

Amelia was on the verge of freaking out. Once everyone was out of the restaurant everyone was wondering what to do now. That's when Kevin spoke in a very calm and...somehow soothing voice.

"Don't move a single muscle ok Evangeline." He said. Then at the one millisecond...he was gone. That's when I was blinded in my left eye and felt a long stream of a warm sensation going down my back. I was pushed forward suddenly to the ground and I turned around quickly. My right eye went wide since I couldn't open my left due to the stinging. Kevin was behind the mysterious man with his blade that was once at my throat was now stabbing through his own hand.

"Ke...vin..." I said slowly almost unable to form words. I was in shock I think. The man had a deep gash in his throat which had blood flowing down freely. Kevin then dropped his tomahawk blade that seemed to have been designed somehow...and quickly snapped the mans neck ultimately killing him. He fell to the ground along with the blade that slid out of Kevins hand. Kevin just stood there...and looked at his hand as if it was nothing. Then I saw it...just heal right in front of me. He walked over to me and crouched down wipping the blood away from my eye.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a very concerned voice. I was still in shock from all this but...somehow what he did seemed to lessen that fear...I just said what I felt.

"I...I don't know...I feel light headed and very weak...are you ok?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Yeah i'll be ok...look if you want we have a bath upstairs you could use to wash the blood off of you. We got spare clothing up there. When you are done come down and we will have answers for you." He looked at Tony.

"Alright...Amelia I know you and Evagyline have no idea what is going on...just please do what he says ok? Afterwords we will tell you everything you want to know and will be able to help you." He said. With that Tondy started leading Amelia to the upstairs bathroom when Kevin got up and offered me his hand.

"Cmon i'll show you how to get there then you can get cleaned up." He said. I just grabbed his hand and shakinly got up my legs weak. Without knowing I lost my balance and fell towards him. He caught me in his arms and helpped steady me. My face was deep red from embarrassment right now which was weird considering. I just let him help me up the stairs and into the hallway. The whole time I was leaning on him for support.

"Thanks but I think I got the rest from here." I said. He just nodded at me with a small smile. WIth that he turned with Tony close behind him. I guess Amelia got to the bathroom ok. No sooner did I hear that did the shower turn on. I walked down the hall using the wall to help me and that's when a thought came to me...I know knew what I wanted to ask him.

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for wait I have football and other things going on in life. I hope this story isn't bad so far and it's interesting. I know some parts make no since but still...anyways CYA NEXT TIME! Oh and I don't know but there will be a brief mature thing up ahead.


End file.
